pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10/American Dragon: Jake Long/Danny Phantom: Heroes Unite (Video Game)
In the video game version of the movie, Ben Tennyson, Jake Long and Danny Phantom must work together to stop the new Negative 10. Characters: Playables: *Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong) **Heatblast (Steve Blum) **Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) **Diamondhead (Jim Ward) **XLR8 (Jim Ward) **Grey Matter (Richard Steven Horvitz) **Four Arms (Richard McGonagle) **Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) **Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) **Upgrade (Tara Strong) **Ghostfreak (Steve Blum) *Jake Long (Dante Basco) *Danny Phantom (David Kaufman) Non-Playables: *Ben 10: **Gwen Tennyson (Megan Smith) **Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) **Azmuth (Robert David Hall) **Tetrax Shard (Dave Fennoy) *American Dragon: Jake Long: **Susan Long (Lauren Tom) **Jonathan Long (Jeff Bennett) **Hayley Long (Amy Bruckner) **Arthur "Spud" Spudinski (Charlie Finn) **Trixie Carter (Kittie) **Rose/Huntsgirl (Mae Whitman) **Grandpa Lao Shi (Keone Young) **Fu Dog (John DiMaggio) *Danny Phantom: **Tucker Foley (Rickey D'Shon Collins) **Sam Manson (Grey Griffin) **Jazz Fenton (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) **Maddie Fenton (Kath Saucie) **Jack Fenton (Rob Paulson) Bosses (Negative 10): *Driscoll (Richard Doyle) - the 1st boss of the First Level: "Knighted" *Desiree (Peri Gilpin) - the 2nd boss of the Second Level: "Wishes Too Much" *Technus (Rob Paulson) - the 3rd boss of the Third Level: "Electronics" *Eli Pandaras (Jonathan Freeman) - the 4th boss of the Fourth Level: "Chaotic" *Penelope Spectra (Tara Strong) — the 5th boss of the Fifth Level: "Poisonous Dreams" *Skulker (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the 6th boss of the Sixth Level: "Hunter's Will" *Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) - the 7th boss of the Seventh Level: "Mutation Havok" *Vilgax (Steve Blum) - the new leader, the 8th boss of the Eighth Level: "Tentacles of Terror" *Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) - the 9th boss of the Ninth Level: "Enchanted Charms" *Kevin Plasmius the Huntsman/Dark Dragon (Arnold Vosloo/Clancy Brown) - the 10th and Final boss of the Final Level: "Merged" Mini-Bosses: *Huntsclan - work for the Dark Dragon, who was revealed to be Kevin Plasmius the Huntsman's dragon form near the end *Forever Knights - work for Driscoll *Guys in White - work for only Technus Plot: Level 1: Knighted *Bosses: Forever King *Location: Forever Castle Ben Tennyson teams up with Danny Phantom and Jake Long, when the Forever King kidnaps Lao Shi, Max, and Jack. Level 2: Wishes Too Much *Bosses: Desiree *Location: ??? Ben, Danny and Jake discover Desiree is ??? Level 3: Electronics *Bosses: Technus *Location: ??? Ben, Danny and Jake encounter Technus as he ??? Level 4: Chaotic *Bosses: Eli Pandaras *Location: ??? Ben, Danny and Jake face Eli Pandaras as he ??? Level 5: Poisonous Dreams *Bosses: Penelope Spectra *Location: ??? Ben, Danny and Jake go through a sleep to discover the Negative 10's plans, only to find that Penelope Spectra is aging Gwen's body to live again, while Gwen is trapped in her subconscious mind of ??? Level 6: Hunter's Will *Bosses: Skulker *Location: ??? Ben, Danny and Jake find Skulker attacking them when ??? Level 7: Mutation Havok *Bosses: Dr. Animo *Location: ??? Ben, Danny and Jake encounter Dr. Animo, as he ??? Level 8: Tentacles of Terror *Bosses: Vilgax *Location: ??? After beating at least 7 members of the Negative 10, Ben, Danny and Jake face Vilgax, as he ???. At the end, they discovered that they are facing a real mastermind, which is the Dark Dragon. Level 9: Enchanted Charms *Bosses: Charmcaster *Location: ??? Having discovered that there are at least 2 members of the Negative 10 left to beat, Ben, Danny and Jake encounter Charmcaster, who has ??? Level 10: Merged *Bosses: Kevin Plasmius the Huntsman/Dark Dragon *Location: Shadow lands As they finally encounter the Dark Dragon, Ben, Danny and Jake discovered that the Dark Dragon is the true form of Kevin Plasmius the Huntsman, who became a merged form of Kevin 11, Vlad Plasmius and the Huntsman, where Ben's battle with Kevin at Where he stole the Robot Gwen at the Lechorian Vault where Silgma Vigg's ship landed, Danny's battle with Plasmius at his mansion and Jake's battle with the Huntsman at the Underwold, caused all 3 of their enemies to merge into the Dark Dragon, where they merged into one, as he had posed as the Dark Dragon to infiltrate the New Negative 10 so he can use his powers on them, as he finally plans to recreate the world and revive his brother the Man-Dragon. Epilogue: ??? Movie: Ben 10/American Dragon: Jake Long/Danny Phantom: Heroes Unite (Movie) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Video Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 5